If We Ever Meet Again
by vladdraculatepes1
Summary: Severus Snape is the most despised teacher in the history of Hogwarts. Rachel Hunter, a beautiful redhead who reminds him of Lily is a troublemaking prankster who constantly makes fun of him and plays on jokes him. He gives her detention and she continues no matter what. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI had just come back from buying some prank supplies at Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. I was preparing to get back at my least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, Severus Snape./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThis man was awful. He was cruel and vile. He had given me a hard time since first year. Now I was in fourth./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongTomorrow in class i would show him just how much he deserved what was coming to him./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe next morning,/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI got ready for breakfast as usual./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThen I left for the Great Hall./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongIn the extravagant dining hall, decorations for Halloween adorned the ceiling./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI kept a blank face as my eyes looked up to the High Table./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe Potions Master was watching me from above with a deep frown next to Dumbledore./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe then turned to the Headmaster and the two continued talking./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI ate quickly and then left for Potions./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongMy plan was simple. I would wait for Severus to arrive in class and then I'd throw one of the dungbombs under his desk. I had more I could use, but two or three should be good enough to get the message across to leave me the fuck alone, right?/strong/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI sat at my table in the front waiting for Severus to arrive./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe students poured into the room./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongA few minutes later, the scowling Potions Master sauntered into the room as if he were some type of dynasty./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHis charcoal eyes scanned the room until they fell upon me. Severus took a deep breath as his eyes continued to scrutinize the rest of the class./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Most of you will likely not pass this class as you are too incompetent and insolent to comply with simple instruction." His velvet voice plagued our ears./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSnape sighed as he looked at me again. "However, some of you may yet have hope."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe crossed his arms over his chest. "Today you will be writing an essay on the potion Confusing Concoction. I expect this essay to be at least three inches thick and to describe the brewing procedure step by step and include the appropriate ingredients also used. Tomorrow, you must successfully brew this potion to receive a satisfactory mark."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus sneered. "Get to work."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe strode over to his desk, sighing loudly. As he took the quill out of ink, the potioneer glanced at me carefully./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI almost decided not to prank him./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSnape's eyes broke from mine and he began scribbling across parchment on his desk./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI took the three dungbombs out of my bag remarkably without anyone noticing. I placed them on the floor and kicked them underneath his desk./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus did a double take to the floor before they went off./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI tried not to laugh but my face turned crimson and tears were pouring from my eyes./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus was coughing deeply in his chair before his eyes shot up at me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Miss Hunter." He growled out between coughs. The black haired man waved the foul smelling smoke from his face. He fixed me with a cold glare, although he was too overwhelmed at the moment with a coughing fit to confront me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongMost of the class was laughing uncontrollably at this point./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Miss Hunter!" Severus roared as soon as he recovered from coughing./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI looked at him guiltlessly. "I didn't do anything, professor."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus approached my table and leaned over the desk, peering into my eyes. "Perhaps you believe you will fool others, Miss Hunter. There is no fooling me."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"I don't know what you're talking about."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"I know you, Hunter..." Snape seethed above my face. "And I know this is just the kind of escapade that you would pull."/strong/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Fine...I won't deny it, sir." I admitted./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongShock flashed across his face for a moment before vanishing without a trace. "Stay after class, Miss Hunter." Severus frowned deeply at me. He balled a fist to his lips and coughed deeply, expelling remnants of the smoke from his lungs./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus inhaled sharply, his eyes lingering on me. He sighed heavily from his lungs and walked back to his desk./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Return to your work. Anyone caught without their essay will receive detention." Severus snapped at the others, who quieted down by this time./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe cast another fixed gaze in my direction before returning to the stack of parchment on his desk./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus shot quick glances at me during the remainder of class./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHermione shot me a look of pity once the class ended. "Maybe you can sneak out of this."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI made a mad dash for the door only to have my wrist pulled back by someone from behind. "Going so soon, Miss Hunter?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongObsidian orbs peered into me, as if examining my soul./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Let me go." I said calmly./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe Potions Master brought his other fist to his lips and coughed intensely, glaring at me. He coughed again to clear his lungs thoroughly./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus sighed and withdrew his grip on my wrist. "Why did you choose to pull a practical joke today, Miss Hunter? What horrific atrocity have I committed against you to deserve this?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"You seriously have no idea." I said, rubbing my arm where his grasp had been./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus searched my eyes. He drew in a deep breath and sighed it slowly from his lungs. "I know I have been rather harsh with you in the past. However, I am willing to reduce the hostility between us."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Really?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Yes, Miss Hunter." Severus told me. His dark eyes bored into me. It was beginning to become uncomfortable. "I will be more lenient and patient with you."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Why?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe sighed. "Then you shall have no desire to play these games with me anymore."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongOur faces were only a few inches apart./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"After detention this evening, of course."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Detention?" I asked in disbelief./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus looked down his large nose at me. "You did not believe there would be no punishment, did you?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"You just said you would be more lenient!" I protested./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe potioneer raised an eyebrow at me. "In the future, yes. Consider yourself fortunate that I am being merciful this time, Miss Hunter. I could punish you far more severely...if you wish."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"No, I don't. I don't wish for that at all."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus sighed heavily. "I shall make you a deal. If you cease to be an exhausting and annoying prankster, I will indeed be more lenient."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI nodded. "Ok."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus frowned at me. "You may go now, Miss Hunter. I expect to see you this evening immediately following dinner." He walked back toward his desk./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Yes, sir." I said politely./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus coughed deeply for a moment, turning away from the parchment on the desk and diverting the path of germs into his hand./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Sir, are you ok?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe coughed again, clearing his lungs./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Professor?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus turned from the desk to face me in the doorway. He glared darkly at me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI flinched a bit. "Sir...are you ok?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus frowned deeply at me. He approached me slowly from the desk./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Why, Miss Hunter?" He seethed through clenched teeth. "Why do you wish to know? You caused this."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"I-I'm sorry." I stammered./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus softened considerably. He sighed. "Forgive me, Miss Hunter. Please, by all means...get to your next class."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI nodded and scurried out of the room./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus rubbed his temples and sighed loudly. He walked back to his desk and began marking parchment./strong/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Severus continued to mark parchment unable to remove Miss Hunter from his mind. He sighed deeply and dipped the quill in ink._**

**_The Potions Master rose from his desk. How would he deal with her this evening?_**

**_He crossed his arms over his chest and paced the floor. Severus raised his fist to his lips and coughed deeply to clear his lungs._**

**_Rolling his eyes, he sighed loudly. How could Miss Hunter accidentally prank him?_**

**_Her excuses seemed much too deliberate to be innocent._**

**_Severus scoffed aloud and sat back at his desk._**

**_That evening,_**

**_I looked up at the High Table to see Severus watching me. He frowned and I watched him take a deep breath into his lungs. His shoulders rose and sagged as his lungs inflated and deflated. I heard a shrill sound as his breath hitched and he began coughing loudly and brutally._**

**_Was this because of the prank I played today?_**

**_I became concerned in my seat after a few moments passed and he continued to cough violently. Severus excused himself from the table and left rather quickly to retreat to the dungeons._**

**_I left after dinner to serve detention in his office._**

**_I was rather nervous to see Severus again._**

**_Outside of the classroom door, I heard the scribbling of a quill._**

**_I opened the door to see the Potions Master seated at his desk._**

**_"Sir, are you quite all right?"_**

**_Severus looked up suddenly. He took in a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs. "Knock before entering, Miss Hunter."_**

**_He dipped his quill back in ink. "I suppose so considering your prank today, Miss Hunter."_**

**_Severus rose and approached me slowly. "Why have you become so concerned all of a sudden, may I ask? You were more worried about saving your own skin earlier."_**

**_I shrugged. "I didn't want to serve detention, sir."_**

**_Severus tsked. "You are in a serious predicament, Miss Hunter."_**

**_The black haired man coughed loudly for a few seconds and placed a hand on his chest. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. The air was harsh as it entered his nostrils and into his lungs. He then sighed slowly from his lungs. The breath leaving his lungs was just as cacophonous in sound._**

**_Severus inhaled deeply again and sighed slower and more loudly this time._**

**_I looked at him in concern. "Perhaps you should go to the infirmary, sir."_**

**_The potioneer took a deep breath, frowning at me. Snape exhaled slowly again from his lungs. "I am fine, Miss Hunter. It was only the bit of smoke I inhaled."_**

**_"But you have been coughing for hours since. You are not fine, sir."_**

**_Severus scoffed. "What do you propose seeing as you are now my physician, Miss Hunter?"_**

**_I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his back where his lungs were._**

**_"Breathe slowly...inhale and exhale slowly."_**

**_Severus shook his head but obeyed. He inhaled sharply and deeply. I felt his shoulders and back rise sufficiently as he filled his lungs generously. The sound of the air as it slowly engulfed his lungs was deafeningly loud. It was just as piercing as he sighed the air from his lungs slowly. I felt his shoulders sag and the air exitting his lungs. "Again please?"_**

**_Severus shot me a glare._**

**_"Do you think your lungs sound normal, sir? It is incredibly loud when you breathe, its harsh as if something is in your lungs."_**

**_He sighed. "I appreciate your concern, Miss Hunter. Truly I do..." The raven haired man gave me an intense look. "However, your smoke bombs did cause me this trouble to begin with."_**

**_Severus coughed violently and balled a fist to his lips. The air being forced through his nostrils and into his lungs was earsplittingly loud and severe with each intense cough shaking his tall frame._**

**_I massaged his back muscles as he coughed gratingly. After a few seconds the disturbance within his lungs faded._**

**_Severus sighed loudly and slowly. His lungs whistled as he inhaled sharply and sighed slowly. I felt his shoulders rise and sag as his lungs expanded and shrank as the air entered his nostrils and into his lungs then slowly withdrew from his lungs._**

**_Severus coughed to clear his lungs. "Thank you, Miss Hunter...for your assistance today. Now if only you will refrain from your foolish antics."_**


End file.
